


Reveal

by Thinleaf (orphan_account)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 【抹布海，路人第一人称】【职场paro】
Relationships: mob/Kinjo Sukai
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

今天距离金城入职到我们公司正好三个月。

他是我手下的一名职员，HR部门的同事带他来报到时介绍说这是他的第一份正式工作，我作为课长自然是亲切地上前带领新人到位置上，然而走在前面时还是心想，初入职场的菜鸟应付起来太麻烦了，还得教他一大堆东西，公司怎么招这么个人进来。

我把他带到他的座位上，拍拍他的肩膀鼓励他好好工作，有什么不懂的可以问我或者其他同事。现在是六月份，东京已经进入炎热的夏天了，他只穿了一件白衬衫，没有穿西装外套，于是我的手掌拍在他肩上就能清晰地感觉到布料之下厚实紧致的肌肉。正当我有些讶异的时候，他抬起头来看着我，毕恭毕敬地对我致谢。

“谢谢课长，今后请多指教。”

我这才看清了他的脸。他把刘海分成了中分往两边梳起来，深棕色的发梢垂在眉尾和金属框眼镜之间，刚好露出细长的眼睛。仔细一看还是个帅哥，只是看起来面无表情，也不知道是因为太紧张还是他本人性格就是如此刻板无趣。可是正当我揣测的时候，又注意到他左耳耳垂上有个打过耳洞的痕迹。

坐在办公室翻阅着金城的个人简历时，我才知道他竟然是00年出生的，才刚满二十周岁不久。而且他曾经短期内当过解体作业员，我看着纸上那五个字，脑海里开始想象打扮得一丝不苟的金城穿着工作服挽起袖子在烈日下挥汗如雨的情景。怪不得刚才碰到他的肩膀和手臂时觉得肌肉紧实呢，原来是因为干体力活啊。他看起来倒是不太像会干这种活的人。

算了，能干活别拖我们课的后腿就行。

可惜事与愿违。金城工作态度很好，人也勤恳谦虚，可是好几次把重要的业务搞砸了。每次他都很认真地请教我和其他人，却偏偏总是出乱七八糟的岔子，这种事发生好几次之后，大家虽然嘴上说着没事，暗地里却对这个麻烦人物嫌弃不已。当然了，最心烦的还是我，按这个趋势下去，我们今年的业绩是拿不到公司的奖金了，实在是很不爽。

金城这个人，虽然很努力，但嘴笨，和客户还有同事沟通都不太顺畅，其他人私下都骂他是个木头脑袋，久而久之就开始疏远他。他本人表现出一副对他人的评价不在意的样子，每天戴着他的眼镜认真地读文件、写报告，我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟其他人只要配合起来就能干好的工作，没了他可能还完成得更好更快，我只盼着他别不小心惹麻烦就行。

可惜事与愿违，金城又成功把一宗快要达成交易的买卖断送了。负责跟进这次项目的两人被我叫到办公室里严肃地训斥了一通，佐藤还聪明些，一直在赔礼道歉表决心，而金城却显得有点木讷，只是眉头紧皱，表情严肃地说了声“对不起，我今后会更努力的”。

他这样子看得我气不打一处来，只好又严厉地说了几句就把他们俩放了回去。难得一见的大客户，就这么被这两人放跑了，我怎么想都觉得不忿。这种不甘心的情绪，在想到金城那副模样的时候，顿时转化成了对他的怨气。

亏得简历上还写着自己擅长社交呢。他妈的，真是没用的东西。

下午下班时，河野笑嘻嘻地来找我：“课长，今天是部门惯例的聚餐日，我订好位置了，还是在上次那家居酒屋，请赏脸过来参加哦！”我的心情有所好转，点点头抬手示意待会直接到店里和他们会合。

锁好办公室的门走出来时，我看见河野正在邀请金城参加今晚的聚餐。他把手肘撑在一旁的椅背上，弯腰俯下身子跟金城搭话。而金城似乎没有表现出多大的热情（虽然他一贯如此），回头答复河野的时候，双手就根本没从电脑键盘上离开过。

他说，谢谢邀约，但是真不巧我还有其他事情……

意料之中的回绝。真是的，非要把工作里那股死板的劲头带到下班以后吗？我只觉得他这人很无趣，算了，不来就不来吧。

今天店里的烧酒很好喝，料理的味道也很棒。佐藤大概是为了弥补白天的过失吧，一直不遗余力地炒热气氛，又是讲冷笑话又是表演模仿，很快我也抛开了工作上的烦心事，尽情喝了起来。聚餐结束时，大家喝得酒酣耳热，却还意犹未尽。川西提议到另一家店续摊，于是一群人陆续步出居酒屋。

略显狭窄的街道另一端，明暗不一的彩色霓虹灯小招牌开始运作了。眼前还是红灯，我站在居酒屋门口，就着室内外温度差带来的些许湿气点了根烟，视线飘向那些暧昧的灯光下结伴而行的人们。吐出的烟雾散去时，远处有个熟悉的身影映入眼帘。

尽管没有戴眼镜，但那似乎是金城。我瞪大了眼睛看着那个人，辨认出他身上的衬衫和裤子和今天在公司里看到的是同样的款式。只是平日里一丝不苟地系着的领带不见了，领口上的纽扣松开了一颗，他偏过头和身边的男人说话时，路灯的光恰好洒在他的锁骨上。他看着男人的那种神态是我从来没有见到过、并且也从未想象过的，以致于我根本不需要听清他们对话的内容就能明白事态。

金城在和那个男人调情。这个想法立马就被验证了，当两人走到一家love hotel前的时候，男人终于将手伸到金城身后，捏了捏他被西装裤包裹着的浑圆的屁股。金城停住了脚步，转头对他说了句什么，男人露出了意味深长的笑容。男人把手收了回来，将它搭在金城的腰后，虚搂着他走进了love hotel低矮的门口。

我想起先前公司里举办过两次联谊，女职员们都很期待他参加，他却每次都拒绝了。问他有没有女朋友，得到的答复是没有。

真有意思。怪不得不喜欢女人呢，原来要靠男人的鸡巴才能满足。

我看着他们走进去的love hotel的门口出了神，直到佐藤喊我，才意识到交通灯已经转成了绿色。

当晚在第二家店里，续摊的几个人喝了个痛快。因为留下来继续喝酒的都是男同事，一边喝一边聊的时候，讲黄段子讲得也就很起劲。我笑着附和一下，脑子里却不由得把那些香艳场面的主人公替换成金城。虽说金城这个男人纯属老古板一个，但是刚才看到的那个他，居然显得有点色情。

操，看来我真的喝醉了。

我在出租车上昏昏沉沉地睡了一会儿，到了家以后洗了个澡就上了床。只是脑袋里模糊的想法好像不是睡眠和热水可以盖过去的，或许是酒精的效力还没过吧，我躺在床上，眼前又浮现出金城和男人说笑的样子，还有男人捏他屁股的一幕。虽然在公司里我嫌他干不来活，但对他本人的身材我还是很欣赏的，他穿着的西装长裤，随着男人用手掌裹住臀肉而被轻微往上拉起，把他大腿的线条勾勒得更加清晰了。那绝对是有在运动或者健身才能有的漂亮的线条，肌肉鼓起得恰到好处，被这样的腿夹紧的时候大概会很爽吧……

等我反应过来时，才意识到自己居然在意淫金城。房间里有点热，我把空调的温度又往下调了一度，盖上被子继续想些有的没的。我想象金城的屁股揉起来是什么感觉，他肌肉紧致的裸体是如何和男人缠在一起，又摸不准他是不是会主动撅起屁股去吞下男人勃起的阴茎，还有他叫床会有多淫荡呢，喜欢什么体位？直想得我口干舌燥，烦躁地把手掌伸向早已又硬又烫的下体。握住那根东西上下撸动的时候，我又后知后觉地想起来，金城今年才二十岁。伪装得这么好，私底下原来是个刚成年就跟男人搂着去love hotel的家伙，这不是骚货是什么？

随着手上动作频率加快，我的想象里那个陌生男人的图像逐渐变成了另一个人，他掐着金城的腰狂热地顶干着，把金城纤细却结实的腰部掐得到处是一片一片的红痕。而金城只是咬着牙关小声呜咽着，没有爆发出呻吟声，似乎一直在忍耐着什么，直到他被操得浑身痉挛地射了出来，那一瞬间他终于颤抖着开口叫了一声，课长……

想象进行到这一刻，我也在自己的手里释放了出来。在快感到达白热化之时，我的脑海里只剩下了一个念头——

我想干金城。想看他表现出和公司里截然不同的淫乱的一面。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天醒来时，宿醉带来的头疼让我不耐烦地在床上翻了几次身才坐起来。从床边拿过手机，屏幕上显示的时间是早上八点多，这倒比想象中要早一些。我揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，打着哈欠回忆昨晚的事，从居酒屋里的谈笑到闷热的街道，再到路边看见金城的情景，接着是自己幻想的和他做爱的场面……这些事乱七八糟地涌进脑海，最后又回到昨晚高潮过后的那个有点荒诞的念头上。

荒诞吗……如果真要下手的话，好像也不是做不到。大胆的想法盘踞在脑袋里挥之不去，我鬼使神差地点开手机通讯录，拨通了金城的电话。

我把耳朵凑到听筒上，听见“嘟——嘟——”地响了好几声之后，电话终于接通了。另一端传来金城有些困惑的问候：“课长，早上好……请问是有什么工作任务吗？”

他的声音里还带着鼻音，一听就是刚起床，不，甚至可能还和那个男人在床上吧。我没有马上接话，屏息听着电话那头的声响，果不其然听见了布料摩擦的声音，还有另一个男人带着困意的声音：“怎么了？”接着声音一下子模糊了，大概是金城捂住了话筒吧，又过了两三秒，似乎是捂住话筒的手松开了，金城又重复了一遍：“课长？”

不知为何，我忍不住为自己这无聊透顶的恶作剧小声笑了起来。金城大概更加困惑了吧，我清了清嗓子，对他说，噢，没什么，因为昨晚你没有去参加部门聚餐，我有些在意，你没事就行。

草草寒暄了两句，我就先把电话挂断了。看来金城和那个男的做完之后还过夜了，真是糜烂不堪啊。这会儿还早，他们搞不好还会再做一遍吧……呵呵。

整个周末我都有别的事要干，也就稍微淡忘了一点金城的事，只在睡前偶尔津津有味地回想一下他弹软的屁股和电话里欲盖弥彰的语调。直到周一的清晨，当因为车子送修而不得不挤进满员的早班通勤电车时，我看到了车厢里微微低头站在人群中的金城。

他用侧面对着我，完全没有往这边看，自然也就不知道他的上司站在离他不远处的地方。我们之间隔着一个中学生和一个谢顶的中年人，还行，不算特别困难。我拎着自己的公文包，借着电车在路上轻轻摇晃、人流出现一点松动的瞬间慢慢往他身后挤。尽管和胖大叔的肢体接触有点让人不爽，但接近金城的过程带来了难以言喻的愉快，我感觉自己像一条慢慢靠近猎物的蛇，而猎物还毫不知晓。

终于，我站在了他的斜后方。金城把脱下来的灰色西装外套挽在左手小臂上，右手则高举着握住头顶上的一只吊环。对夏天的满员电车而言，空调的确不够凉快，我想他大概很怕热，因为他把白衬衫的衣袖也挽了起来，整齐地卷起到手肘附近。我盯着这只举起的裸露着的手臂看了一会儿，欣赏金城紧致的肌肉和流畅的线条，尤其是因为用力抓住吊环，手背和手臂上浮现出盘虬的青筋，在我看来显得十分色情。

正当我准备消灭这最后一步距离，向我的下属致以亲切的“问候”时，突然响起了一声机械化的手机铃声，是line的新消息提示。金城放下举起的右手，伸到西装口袋里摸索着掏出手机，点开了line的新消息。

手机屏幕上出现的照片，我站在后面看得一清二楚。

灯光暧昧、装潢华丽的房间里，金城正分开双腿躺在橘色的皮质沙发上。没有戴眼镜——是off状态的他，以稍微上挑的眼神看着镜头，双手看似随意地搭在自己的胸前……以及双腿之间。

金城很快就退出了图片查看的页面，但照片里摆出的仿佛勾引的姿势已经深深刻在了我的脑海里。前两天光是靠着想象还不知道他的另一面是什么样，这张照片再次让我在满足了窥探欲望的同时兴奋起来了。不光是心情，某处也隐约有了抬头的趋势。

车子突然减速，金城急忙把手机重新塞进外套口袋里。我借着往前的惯性，终于直接贴上了金城的背。在接触的一刻，能明显感到他的后背绷紧了些，兴许是因为和“陌生人”这样毫无距离的肢体接触让他紧张了吧。虽然想说“你身后的可不是什么陌生男人哦”，但是在这样拥挤的车厢里，他没有回头，我也没有必要给予提醒。这才是我最想要的。

方才车上摩肩接踵的乘客里，有的人不太注意个人整理，身上有让人不舒服的汗味。嗅觉遭受了小小的折磨的我，在金城身上找到了解放。他薄薄的白衬衫和我的外套不断轻轻磨蹭着，我借机偏了偏头，将鼻尖凑近他的领口处，嗅到带着皮肤温度的微甜的香气。是淡淡的玫瑰气味，不知道是香水、入浴剂还是衣物柔顺剂的味道，很好闻，柔和得和他在公司里那副一板一眼的样子相去甚远。

或许是凑得太近，他后颈上的发丝在我鼻尖上蹭了过去，有点痒，我忍不住轻呼了一口气。他一定是感受到了这带有热度的气息，有些难耐地想要挪动位置，但是我不会让他如愿。为了平衡身体，他原本就稍微分开了双腿站着，这是个很不错的机会，我没怎么花力气就将一条腿挤进了他分开的双腿间。

这下他无处可逃了。

我将腰身往前又挪动了一点，下体隔着西装裤和金城的臀部贴在了一起。接触的瞬间，即使是隔着布料也感受到了柔软和弹性，这让我很快就硬了。金城很明显感觉到了后面有“东西”在顶着他，腿绷得紧紧的想要抵抗我的进一步动作，但是很不凑巧，车子的又一次颠簸让翘起的部分恰好戳进了他的臀瓣之间。

在这种环境下，对下属实施猥亵行为，尽管是相当恶趣味，但带来的快感也是前所未有的。前端被结结实实地夹紧的感觉让我有些欲罢不能，也越发大胆，摸索着拉开了裤子的拉链，拨弄着将硬得要命的那根东西露了出来，重新插进了金城两腿之间。当然，在这之前我好好地抚摸揉捏了一番下属色情的屁股，这两团肉害我肖想了整一个周末，手指稍一用力就陷进去，又软又弹，要不是现在在电车上，搞不好我会忍不住扒开他的裤子直接操他。

金城被我下流的行为惹得身上都在发抖，我看见他微微耸起肩膀低下了头，双手把怀里的外套攥得死死的。这样的反应实在太对我胃口，据说他练过空手道没想到居然这时候还在强忍，既然他一直不作声也不回过头来，我就感激地开动了。

我把左手扣在他的胯部，开始缓慢地在他腿间磨蹭。说实话，我从来没有做过这种变态行为，但这位年轻的下属像是有什么魔力似的，吸引着我想要看看他真实的模样。本来嘛，二十岁的年轻人，我知道有不少都在酗酒、滥交、无所事事地混日子，金城这副严肃端正的态度好像在演戏似的。不过没关系，等我操到他，就知道他到底是个怎么样的骚货了，哈哈。

我这个人还是很讲究平等的，包括在性方面，眼下这种状况只有我一个人爽怎么行呢？金城手臂上挽着的西装外套此刻反而成了我最好的掩护，使我得以放肆地将手伸到他前面去揉他裆部鼓起来的部分。我将手掌贴在金城裤子的拉链前，大概感觉到了他阴茎的轮廓，于是就不紧不慢地搓揉起来，偶尔伸出食指和中指在会阴处挑逗，同时借着惯性继续在他身后磨蹭。

很快我就感觉到，金城在我的掌心里勃起了。果然是个淫荡的家伙啊，我一边想着一边把他的裤链拉了下来，这时手腕突然被攥住了。是金城。他没有回头，但用只有我们能听见的声音说道，“请停止你的行为，否则我要报警了。”说着就开始用力地把我放在他身前的手往一边拉开。

哎呀，都到这时候了还说这些，真让人不愉快。我再次凑到金城的后颈旁，伸出舌头很快地舔了舔那里的皮肤，然后小声地说：

“很有气势嘛，金城。”

听到是我的声音，金城整个人都愣住了，声音有些发颤地“啊”了一声，握住我手腕的手也松开了。他没有再说话，于是我重新把手伸向他的裤子拉链，在西装外套的掩护下把他的阴茎掏了出来，握在手里恣意玩弄搓揉着。和他本人战战兢兢的态度不同的是，他胯下的玩意儿很快就渗出黏糊糊的液体来了，我一边小声嘲笑他一边加大幅度在他身后抽插起来，没过一会儿就把他的西装裤也蹭得又黏又湿。

不过有些遗憾的是，车上的报站铃声不合时宜地响了起来，才刚有了点射精感的时候，下一站却要下车了。尽管这让我有些憋得慌，但一想到刚才金城的窘困以及之后或许还可以进一步彻彻底底地侵犯他，我的心里就涌起一股变态的喜悦感。我体贴地为他把拉链重新拉好，然后故意将手里沾着的他的黏液全抹在了他的西装裤上。在车门打开、他落荒而逃之前，作为一位关心下属的上司，我还是对他说了句：

“今天工作也要好好努力哦。”

我把自己的状况整理好，也慢慢下了车，金城先前走得快，已经看不见他了。我一边回味着刚才在车上猥亵他的刺激和快感，一边更加想要干他了。

或者就今天找个机会吧，在哪里都行。


End file.
